I Found A Boy
by Valhova
Summary: Draco Malfoy es un joven que ha tenido un vida llena de pérdidas, decepciones y tragedias. Ahora, él sólo quiere que el dolor termine. Sin embargo, un pequeño milagro llamado Harry Potter llegará una noche para hacerle una promesa: Vas a estar bien.


**I Found A Boy**

_Esta historia es un AU y está basada en la película **Noel** (año 2004). Su publicación forma parte del **Mini Bang**, que es una actividad del **Drarrython** (la celebración de los 10 años del Drarry en español)._

_Quisiera aprovechar esta oportunidad para agradecer a mi beta **a_lunatica** (Team AU) quien me ayudó a corregir esta historia para que quedara mucho mejor. Gracias ^^._

o00o

Draco miraba hacia abajo las aguas tranquilas y congeladas del Támesis. Aquella noche de diciembre era fría, pero no había un viento que agitara sus ropas y cabellos y le hiciera estremecer. Había elegido un lugar apartado de la gente, las luces navideñas y el canto de los villancicos para morir. Había ido a los muelles desiertos y oscuros del este de la ciudad, en Warehous, en donde tendría toda la privacidad que necesitaba para llevar a cabo algo así. Draco estaba parado justo al final del camino, pensando acerca del último paso que debía dar. Había un pequeño muro, de unos diez centímetros de altura, y luego estaba el vacío. El joven se paró sobre ese muro, sintiendo el olor salado del río debajo de él.

Pensó que, llegado el momento, quizás no pudiera hacerlo, pero seguía decidido a pesar del miedo natural que le aquejaba; estaba cansado y deseaba hallar el descanso, una oscuridad tranquilidad que durara por siempre en algún lugar apartado del mundo en donde ya no habría más tristezas, decepciones o preocupaciones. Aquélla era una promesa tentadora, casi irresistible. Draco quería morir, pero no tenía un arma a la mano para darse un tiro en la cabeza y tomar pastillas le parecía inseguro; no estaba seguro que dieran resultado. En cambio esto parecía un plan sin fallos: un salto al vacío y un instante de frío helado mientras se hundía en las oscuras aguas del río; entonces cerraría los ojos como si simplemente se estuviera quedando dormido y ya no volvería a despertar. Draco lo había perdido todo y la única persona a quien amaba yacía moribunda en un hospital. No había motivos para continuar con aquella vida miserable y solitaria.

Se inclinó un poco hacia adelante, dispuesto a dejarse caer, cuando vio algo que le sobresaltó por el rabillo del ojo.

Había un hombre parado a unos cuantos metros de él, a su derecha. Se encontraba sobre el muro también. No podía ser… ¿Acaso era otro suicida? Resopló, no podía creerlo. Ni siquiera aquello podía salirle bien… Bueno, no importaba. No había motivos para parar aquello. No había motivos en lo absoluto que le impidieran saltar.

Pensó de nuevo en dejarse caer, pero algo le detuvo.

Por ridículo que sonara, le daba vergüenza que alguien más le viera quitarse la vida.

―Espero que no te importe la compañía –dijo el hombre de repente, llamando la atención del rubio.

Draco no respondió.

―La vista desde aquí en asombrosa –continuó.

El rubio miró hacia adelante y entonces vio Londres a lo lejos, al otro lado del río y la isla de los Perros, imponente y hermosa. No lo había notado antes, pero ahora el paisaje le estaba robando el aliento. Colocó las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, tratando de contener un poco el ataque de frío que estaba sintiendo de repente. Sus piernas comenzaban a entumecerse; si no saltaba pronto no sabía si podrían responderle adecuadamente llegado el momento.

―Me pregunto si… -el sujeto no se callaba y Draco ya comenzaba a impacientarse por su insistencia- ¿Es realmente _esto_ lo que quieres?

―No es de tu incumbencia –no pudo evitar responder. En su fuero interno soltó una maldición pues estaba cayendo en alguna especie de trampa que todavía no le quedaba muy clara qué era.

―Es verdad. Pero te apuesto una taza de café a que puedo adivinar por qué estás haciendo esto.

Draco volvió a observar el resplandor de la ciudad en la distancia. Permaneció callado pero sus manos se cerraron en puños y su mandíbula se tensó.

―Estamos casi en navidad y estás solo. La soledad pega fuerte en estas fechas, lo sé. Las cosas no han ido bien para ti, así que estás deprimido. Todo se ve negro, como si la mañana nunca fuera a llegar.

― ¿Por qué no cierras la boca? –estalló el rubio, perdiendo la paciencia- ¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarme así? No te conozco, no eres nadie. Si vas a saltar hazlo de una vez o sino lárgate y déjame en paz.

El otro sujeto guardó silencio y luego sonrió un poco.

―Yo no estoy aquí para saltar, ¿sabes? Te vi en la distancia y decidí acercarme, es todo.

― ¿Es _todo_? -A Draco se le cayó la mandíbula, pensando en este hombre que no sólo se había aproximado a él; estaba parado sobre el muro, por todos los cielos; si soplaba una intensa ráfaga de viendo se podía caer el agua- ¡Debes estar _loco_!

Una nueva risa.

―Quizás. No es tan desagradable estar aquí contigo, pero hace frío. ¿No quieres tomar una taza de café? Nos calentaría el cuerpo a ambos y sería muy agradable.

― ¿…_Qué_? –estaba algo desconcertado- No, claro que no. No te conozco de nada.

―Es verdad, pero eso tiene fácil solución. Mi nombre es Harry, ¿cuál es el tuyo?

Draco permaneció en silencio. Estaba más nervioso ahora. Esta persona había salido de la nada para hablarle y tratar de detenerle, estaba seguro de ello, pero no podía permitirlo. No podía, porque la alternativa era incluso peor. Seguir viviendo era insoportable. Draco se inclinó hacia delante, dispuesto a saltar de una vez por todas, pero entonces escuchó el lamento ahogado del otro hombre y un gemido de dolor.

Draco no quería desviar sus ojos del agua allá abajo, de veras que no; no era su problema de todas formas lo que le hubiera pasado al otro, pero no pudo evitarlo, al final terminó girando su rostro hacia un lado.

El hombre, Harry, había dado un paso atrás, trastabillando. Draco se asustó, pensando por un momento que el pobre estúpido podría caer al vacío, pero no fue así. Harry se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, sosteniéndose el abdomen con ambas manos como si le doliera muchísimo algo allí adentro. Se notaba que trataba de contenerlo, pero no podía evitar quejarse y gemir quedamente.

Algo estaba mal con él y Draco lo sabía.

Observó de nuevo al agua correr mansamente abajo, fría, tranquila e invitadora; la promesa de un muy ansiado olvido le esperaba allí y Draco lo quería desesperadamente más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. Pero al mismo tiempo, le parecía imposible dejar a alguien en problemas si podía hacer algo por ayudar… Lo dudó un momento, pero luego supo que no podría hacerlo, no ahora que este hombre estaba en el suelo padeciendo a causa del dolor. Draco pensó en la persona que amaba sufriendo de la misma forma en el hospital, completamente sola, y sintió un dolor agudo en el pecho; gruñó y bajó del muro, dirigiéndose hacia el otro. Se arrodilló a su lado, colocando una mano en su espalda.

―Oye, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Estás mal?

―No… no, yo sólo… -gimió una vez más- a veces duele un poco, ¿sabes? Un poco nada más.

― ¿Qué te duele?

―El estómago. Es por los medicamentos.

― ¿Medicamentos? ¿Estás enfermo?

Harry respiró hondo un par de veces más y luego alzó su mirada. Draco se quedó sin aliento al ver su negro y enmarañado cabello y su rostro joven y hermoso, con aquellos ojos verdes tan grandes y expresivos detrás de unas gafas que parecían antiguas. Aquella cara le parecía conocida, aunque no estaba muy seguro si realmente le había visto antes o en cambio era parte de algún sueño ya casi olvidado.

―No es nada. Estoy bien.

―Por supuesto –replicó el rubio con ironía-. Es sumamente natural caer al suelo debido al dolor. Claro que sí.

A través de su evidente agonía, Harry sonrió de nuevo.

―Ya está pasando, de veras. Lamento preocuparte.

―No estoy preocupado –protestó casi infantilmente el rubio, arrugando el ceño.

―No, no lo estás, lo siento.

Hubo un instante de silencio. Draco ya no sabía qué hacer. Tirarse en las aguas del Támesis parecía un mal curso de acción ahora, estando junto a Harry y sintiendo la calidez de su cercanía. Hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba tan cerca de otro ser humano y la realización de ese hecho le parecía muy triste y muy patética.

Harry parecía estar un poco mejor ahora. Sus manos ya no estaban sosteniendo su abdomen, así que pudo buscar y aferrarse a una de las manos del rubio.

―Gracias por ayudarme.

―Yo no he hecho nada –respondió el rubio, deprimido.

―Estuviste a mi lado y me hiciste compañía. Tú no te imaginas cuánto valoro eso… -replicó Harry y Draco pensó por un instante que se pondría a llorar. Quizás él no era la única persona que había estado tan sola y tan triste en ese muelle.

―De nada, hombre.

Harry trató de sonreír, pero entonces volvió a sostenerse el abdomen y se quejó de nuevo.

― ¿Estás bien? –quiso saber el rubio, sintiéndose un poco preocupado.

―Me duele un poco. Oye, ¿me podrías ayudar a caminar? Hay una cafetería a un par de cuadras de aquí y yo me _muero_ por tomarme un café.

― ¿Estás mal del estómago y quieres tomar un café? No creo que sea buena idea. Deberías tomarte un té, podría hacerte bien.

Harry arrugó el ceño por primera vez. Draco pensó que era adorable, pero luego se obligó a detener esos pensamientos abruptamente.

―De acuerdo. ¿Me ayudas? –Draco dudó- _Por favor_.

La noche ya está arruinada, pensó el rubio casi con desesperación.

Finalmente asintió y ayudó al moreno a ponerse en pie. Pensó sostenerle mientras llegaban a la cafetería, pero Harry rechazó gentilmente su brazo. Parecía estar dolorido y débil pero insistió en hacerlo solo, incluso cuando caminaba muy lentamente.

Después de unos minutos de andar en silencio, Harry se detuvo para observar al rubio.

―Oye, todavía no me has dicho tu nombre.

Draco quiso golpearle, de veras que sí.

―Cállate y camina.

Sin poder evitarlo, Harry rió.

o00o

Harry siguió sintiéndose mal, aunque trataba de disimularlo o restarle importancia. Después de un tiempo, Draco ya no pudo resistir verle sufrir de aquella forma, así que paró un taxi y decidió llevarle a su departamento, algo sin precedentes en su vida. Era evidente que, por una cuestión de simple seguridad, jamás le había permitido la entrada a su casa a un completo extraño. Pero Harry era distinto, podía sentirlo. Había algo especial en él, aunque no pudiera decir qué era exactamente.

El taxi le llevó hasta Brixton Hill, localizado en el distrito de Lambeth. Brixton Hill era uno de los barrios más pobres de Londres; Draco había comprado allí porque era barato y estaba cerca del metro. Su departamento era un pequeño espacio de cincuenta metros cuadrados con una habitación, una sala, una cocina pequeña y un baño. Estaba en el tercer piso y no había ascensor. Draco ayudó a Harry a subir las escaleras y luego, apenas entraron, le recostó en el pequeño sofá de dos piezas que había en la salita. Para entonces ambos estaban cansados y su respiración era algo agitada. Harry suspiró de alivio apenas cayó sobre el mueble e inmediatamente cerró sus ojos, quedándose dormido.

Draco le echó un cobertor encima y le dejó descansar. Entonces él fue a la cocina en donde puso agua a calentar en una tetera y abrió su viejo refrigerador que había comprado de segunda mano; no había mucho adentro, pero al menos pudo preparar una par de sándwiches de queso y tomate. Lo puso a calentar a fuego lento en una sartén de teflón y aprovechó el momento para prender un cigarrillo. Estaba nervioso, agitado, desconcertado. ¿Qué rayos estaba _haciendo_? Tenía a un completo extraño durmiendo en el sofá de su sala y ahora le estaba preparando la cena.

Era una completa locura.

Todo había estado muy claro en su cabeza.

Muy, muy claro.

Draco había pensado en el suicidio con relativa frecuencia durante el último año, pero esa mañana se había terminado de decidir. Había ido al hospital a visitar a su madre, como todos los días. A pesar de los problemas, ella adoraba la navidad, así que Draco había colocado unas luces alegres en su habitación y un pequeño árbol sobre su mesa de noche. Su madre tenía cáncer en los huesos y había sufrido de unos dolores espantosos que la morfina ya no podía calmar. Ahora dormía todo el tiempo, pues estar despierta era una completa agonía para ella. Se suponía que no podía escucharle en esa especie de coma inducido médicamente, pero Draco pensaba que sí, así que iba todos los días a leerle algún libro.

Iba a medio camino de Mobi Dick, de Herman Melville, cuando el doctor de su madre vino a visitarle. Narcisa, su madre, estaba en una condición crítica, le dijo, y no creía que llegara a navidad, que era en sólo dos días más. La mujer estaba sufriendo muchísimo y quizás era mejor que finalmente pudiera descansar, pero Draco no lo aceptaba. Draco no podía aceptarlo. No quería que su madre muriera, así de simple. Se puso furioso y echó al médico. Luego se dejó caer en la silla a su lado y sostuvo su mano, rogándole que abriera sus ojos y le hablara; se lo suplicó una y otra vez, pero ella no respondió… En otra habitación se escuchaba gente riendo, conversando, había también alguna radio prendida en la que sonaba música alegre; en la suya sólo había silencio y olor a medicamentos. Draco sintió que algo se rompía en su interior así que huyó de aquella habitación.

Después de eso estuvo caminando todo el día, pensando, sumido en su propio dolor sordo y latente. Las cosas marchaban muy mal en su vida desde hacía años. Él venía de una familia adinerada. Los Malfoy solían tener un emporio multimillonario, así que había crecido en medio de lujos y riquezas. Pero aquello llegó a su fin cuando se descubrió que su padre había evadido impuestos durante mucho tiempo. Lucius, su padre, terminó involucrado en un largo juicio en el que fue declarado culpable. La cárcel era todo lo que tenía ahora y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que un guardia le encontrara ahorcado en su celda pequeña y sucia.

Draco podía recordar la pena de su madre al enterarse de su muerte; Lucius había sido el amor de su vida y ahora le había perdido para siempre. Y por si fuera poco, toda aquella secuencia de tragedias en sus vidas no habían llegado a su fin todavía: sus empresas, sus bienes y casi todo el patrimonio de su familia habían sido embargados por el gobierno británico después del entierro de Lucius, dejándoles prácticamente en la calle a su madre y a él.

Aquello había sido difícil, pero Draco era un luchador nato así que no se rindió antes las adversidades. Con lo poco que tenían todavía, había comprando el pequeño departamento en Brixton Hill y parte de la colegiatura de su universidad. A la final había sacado su carrera en Administración de Empresas sumergido en un montón de trabajos de media jornada que no le habían permitido tener amigos o una vida social más sana. Él incluso había descubierto que era gay, pero no había tenido nunca tiempo de mantener alguna relación formal.

Draco terminó su carrera completamente agotado, pero también muy orgulloso de sí mismo.

Sin embargo, el siguiente revés de su vida no se hizo esperar.

Buscó trabajo en todas partes, pero nadie quiso contratarle. Con amargura vio que su apellido seguía manchado. Los Malfoy se habían convertido en una escoria para la sociedad, en una vergüenza, en la basura que se oculta bajo la alfombra para después olvidarse de ella. Nadie le dio un voto de confianza al rubio para que pudiera demostrar que _él no era su padre_. Nadie. Incluso cuando había sido el mejor de su clase y se había graduado con honores.

Draco estaba decepcionado de la vida y bastante dolido en ese entonces, pero siguió adelante porque todavía tenía mucho que demostrarse a sí mismo y a aquella sociedad hipócrita que ahora despreciaba su apellido. Todavía tenía fuerzas para seguir luchando. Ya lo creía que sí.

Pero entonces su madre enfermó…Y aquello le llevó a una completa bancarrota emocional.

Su madre era su principal pilar, su amiga, la persona que le había dado un amor incondicional desde que tenía memoria. La vida le estaba dando un golpe bajo del que no podría recuperarse. Draco volvió a los miserables trabajos de medio tiempo para pagar las medicinas, los tratamientos de quimioterapia, pero nada surtía efecto… Su madre fue perdiendo peso, cabello, ganas de vivir y finalmente se puso tan mal que fue necesario hospitalizarla permanentemente. El pronóstico no era bueno, ella iba a morir. Pero Draco nunca había querida aceptarlo, al menos hasta _hoy_.

Aunque ya no había razón para seguir engañándose a sí mismo, ¿no es verdad?

Su vida era un completo infierno.

Su madre sufría y él no podía hacer nada para impedirlo.

_Nada_.

Se sentía inútil, miserable, fracasado, pequeño y poca cosa.

Sollozó en silencio, abrumado por los recuerdos y el dolor.

Quería que todo acabara.

Por favor, que todo el sufrimiento acabara.

Draco quiso terminar con todo yendo al muelle esa noche, pero no pudo hacerlo.

Y no pudo hacerlo porque Harry, quisiera o no, había llegado a su vida para impedírselo.

o00o

Draco agitó un poco el hombro de Harry para despertarle. El moreno abrió sus ojos, bostezó y después se sentó en el sofá; tomó el cobertor y lo colocó sobre sus piernas, sintiendo algo de frío, aunque no se quejó al respecto. Draco había encendido la pequeña chimenea de la sala, pero no tenía calefacción eléctrica porque era muy costosa. Le dio a Harry una taza de té y un sándwich.

―Gracias.

Draco se sentó a su lado, pues no había más muebles en el departamento. Tomó su propia taza de té y comenzó a beber; también había preparado un sándwich para él, pero ni siquiera lo tocó. No tenía ni una pizca de hambre. Se sobresaltó cuando el moreno tocó gentilmente su mejilla; su contacto era tibio y su piel muy suave pero aun así se echó atrás para alejarse del contacto.

― ¿Cómo te sientes? –preguntó el rubio para alejar un poco la sensación de incomodidad.

―Mejor, gracias. –Harry le dio un mordisco a su sándwich y observó el espacio a su alrededor- Tienes un lugar bonito aquí.

El otro resopló sin decir nada. Tenía un departamento muy modesto, aunque siempre lo había mantenido limpio y ordenado.

―Has estado llorando, ¿cierto? –siguió el moreno, tomando un poco de té.

El rubio se tensó, pensando en su rostro, seguramente enrojecido. Probablemente sus ojos se habían hinchado un poco y no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzado de sí mismo. Él no solía llorar y mucho menos delante de las personas pues lo veía como un signo imperdonable de debilidad.

―Yo también lloro, descuida. No es que me guste, pero me hace sentir mejor después, como si me ayudara a quitarme un peso de encima, ¿comprendes?

Draco no lo comprendía en lo absoluto y la verdad es que no se sentía para nada mejor.

― ¿Vives aquí solo? –preguntó el moreno. Parecía que no le incomodaba el silencio del otro y el rubio no comprendió por qué era así.

―Vivo con mi madre –respondió Draco finalmente y casi sin pensarlo.

―Oh. Pero ella no está aquí ahora.

El rubio de veras quería que el otro se callara de una buena vez y dejara toda esa conversación incómoda de lado, pero había recibido una educación férrea toda su vida y ahora no le gustaba ser maleducado con los demás.

―Es verdad. Ella está en el hospital. –se sorprendió al decir aquello; él no pensaba ser sincero para nada, más bien le hubiera gustado decirle que su madre estaba de viaje o algo así.

―Y es grave

Draco desvió su mirada y asintió; sintió deseos de fumar, pero se le habían acabado los cigarrillos. Se levantó del sofá y se acercó a la ventana. Harry se quedó donde estaba, callado por un momento. Pero parecía que Harry no era una persona a la que le gustara estar callado, la verdad, porque no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que comenzara a hablar otra vez.

―Si tu madre está en el hospital, eso explica muchas cosas… -Draco quiso ir hacia Harry y estrangularlo por su falta de delicadeza- ¿No deberías estar con tu mamá _ahora_?

―Te lo he dicho antes, eso no es asunto tuyo –gruñó, cerrando los puños de nuevo, pero igual continuó-. Ella está inconsciente, ¿vale? No puede escucharme, no sabe si estoy allí. Da igual si estoy a su lado o no, porque ella ya se ha ido…

―Pero eso no es verdad –replicó el otro con una convicción que sorprendió al rubio-. Aunque no lo creas, ella puede escucharte cuando le hablas.

― ¿Ah, sí? –se burló el rubio, lleno de amargura- ¿Y _tú_ cómo podrías saber _eso_?

Pero en vez de contestarle directamente, Harry dijo:

―Ella está esperando por ti porque quiere verte, quiere saber que vas a estar bien. Está preocupada por ti.

Draco volvió al sofá y se sentó nuevamente al lado de Harry, desconcertado. ¿Quién era Harry realmente? Le hubiese gustado saberlo, pero al mismo tiempo la respuesta le producía temor.

― ¿Mi madre… está preocupada por mí?

Harry aferró las manos de Draco entre las suyas. El rubio se ruborizó antes ese contacto y aquello le hizo sentir un completo idiota.

―Tu madre está sufriendo también –continuó-. Quiere irse, pero tú no la dejas ir. Tienes que dejarla ir, por favor. Hazlo.

―No, yo… -se agitó el rubio-. Ella es todo lo que me queda en este mundo. ¡Yo la quiero, no quiero que se vaya! ¡No quiero!

Harry le abrazó y el rubio se encontró apoyando el rostro sobre su pecho. Sentir aquel contacto le hizo bien, aunque no lloró. Ya no podía hacerlo. Ya no. El vacío en su interior era demasiado grande, la desolación lo consumía todo. Nunca había estado tan solo en la vida… Si su madre se iba, ¿qué le quedaría? ¡Nada!

¡Él ya no tendría _nada_!

―El dolor en ella es muy grande, ¿sabes?

― ¿_Cómo_ lo sabes?

―Sufre cada día, cada instante, es una agonía constante, pero aguanta por ti, porque sabe que no la quieres dejar ir. Y ella te ama tanto, tanto, que no quiere dejarte solo, pero ya no lo resiste más… Te ama muchísimo, pero ya no resiste más el dolor, ¿lo comprendes?

Draco enterró más el rostro en el pecho del otro, tratando de escapar de aquellas palabras, del dolor que aquellas palabras traían… porque no quería saber nada, incluso si eso le convertía en el hombre más egoísta del mundo, porque estaba asustado y sólo quería estar con su mamá.

―No debes temer. No debes.

―No quiero estar solo.

―No vas a estarlo.

― ¿Y tú cómo podrías saberlo?

―Porque te conozco.

―No sabes ni mi nombre, no me conoces de nada.

―Te conozco. Eres un buen hombre, es sólo que has tenidos muchas pérdidas en tu vida, ¿no es verdad?

Draco no contestó durante mucho tiempo, pero finalmente dijo.

―Tú… ¿eres un ángel?

―No, no lo soy –Harry sonrió.

― ¿Entonces quién eres?

―Una persona que ha estado cerca de ti durante mucho tiempo, pero sin que tú lo supieras.

Draco pensó en un acosador, pero no creyó que el moreno lo fuera. Estaba tan cansado; Harry acariciaba su nuca suavemente y sabía que se estaba quedando dormido lentamente, pero no quería. Luchaba por permanecer despierto, aunque no sabía por cuánto tiempo más podría estarlo.

―Quiero que el dolor se vaya…

―Se irá. Con el tiempo las cosas irán mucho mejor para ti.

―Pero sin mi madre…

―Ella necesita descansar –le interrumpió con una voz firme y seria-. Tienes que ser un buen hijo y dejarla descansar.

Un buen hijo, Draco no sabía si podría serlo.

Quería decirle eso a Harry, pero no pudo hacerlo porque se quedó dormido, completamente agotado de dolor, soledad y miedo.

o00o

La mañana llegó y Draco despertó recostado en su sofá, arropado con la frazada que había usado la noche anterior para cubrir el cuerpo de Harry.

Harry…

Draco se levantó, sobresaltado. Miró en todos lados, pero estaba solo. No le faltaba nada tampoco; quien quiera que fuera Harry, no era un ladrón. Draco vio el par de platos y tazas sobre la mesita que estaba ubicada frente al sofá y supo que Harry tampoco había sido un sueño. Se dejó caer nuevamente de espalda y pensó mucho sobre la noche anterior. Estuvo a punto de suicidarse cuando Harry llegó. De no ser por él ahora estaría muerto… Draco no sabía todavía si se alegraba de estar vivo o no.

Pero Harry… ¿Quién era Harry?

Pensó en su madre, sola y moribunda en el hospital, y el dolor regresó. No podía creer que se había ido cuando a ella sólo le quedaban unas horas de vida, ¿qué clase de hijo monstruoso era? Sabía cuán egoísta había sido con la mujer a la que amaba tanto. Narcisa había estado siempre a su lado, siendo una madre magnífica incluso cuando ellos se habían quedado en la calle, casi sin dinero, completamente en bancarrota.

No podía seguir actuando así.

Draco fue al baño, se dio una ducha rápida y luego salió corriendo al hospital.

o00o

Entró en su habitación. Su madre permanecía en la cama, inconsciente, aunque estaba un poco más pálida. Draco tragó con fuerza, pensando en lo duro que le iba a resultar aquello, pero sabiendo que nunca podría vivir consigo mismo si no estaba con su mamá en el final de su vida.

Fue a su lado y tomó asiento, recordando todas las horas que había estado en esa silla, leyéndole libros y conversando con ella. En su fuero interno pensaba que no podía escucharle, pero quizás sí lo hacía. Si lo que Harry había dicho era cierto, lo _hacía_, podía saber que su hijo estaba a su lado, podía saber que su hijo continuaba queriéndola a pesar de todas las adversidades. Y el pensamiento era simplemente reconfortante.

El rubio tomó su mano y la besó.

―Hola, mamá. Estoy aquí, yo… -tragó duro, conteniendo las lágrimas- yo te quiero… yo quiero dejarte ir ahora. Te amo, mamá, te amo muchísimo y no quiero que sigas sufriendo. Estaré bien, lo prometo. Ya no sufras más, por favor.

Draco se quedó a su lado todo el tiempo, hablándole y sosteniendo su mano. Le besaba el rostro, le acariciaba gentilmente las mejillas y sus hermosos cabellos dorados. No la dejó sola ni un minuto, no comió ni durmió. Y durante veinticuatro horas, el mundo del rubio fue sólo su madre.

Narcisa Malfoy murió finalmente la mañana del veinticuatro de diciembre, víspera de navidad. Draco estuvo allí cuando exhaló su último aliento y para entonces estaba totalmente agotado. Había dolor en su corazón ante la partida de su madre, pero también un inmenso alivio al saber que finalmente estaría descansando, sin dolor, y en paz. Parecía que le habían quitado un gran peso de encima y ahora podía respirar más libremente.

Draco supo que estaría bien, que había hecho lo correcto y se sintió orgulloso consigo mismo por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Ahora sabía con certeza que, de alguna forma, podría seguir adelante con su vida también.

o00o

Había cumplido con todos los trámites administrativos en el hospital relacionados con la muerte de su madre y ahora Draco estaba recogiendo sus artículos personales y guardándolos en una caja de cartón. Estaba tan cansado que lo único en que podía pensar ahora era en dormir unas cuentas horas en su departamento.

Draco abandonó la habitación que había ocupado Narcisa al mismo tiempo que la puerta de la habitación al frente se abría también. Por el rabillo del ojo, el rubio vio la cama que estaba dentro y a la persona que descansada sobre ella. Era un joven alto y moreno. Draco giró bruscamente cuando aquella puerta se cerraba y luego dejó caer la caja al suelo. Fue corriendo a esa habitación y entró en ella.

Era Harry quien estaba acostado en la cama, inconsciente y lleno de cables conectado a aparatos que emitían constantemente un reporte de sus signos vitales. Draco estaba abrumado de verle en ese estado, pero se repuso rápidamente y fue a su lado. No puedo evitar sentarse en la silla que estaba junto a la cama y sostener su mano.

Una enfermera entró poco después y se asombró al verle.

―Oh, no puedo creer que Harry tenga visita.

Draco giró hacia la mujer, sorprendido.

― ¿Harry? ¿Su nombre es Harry?

Ella frunció el ceño.

―Claro, Harry Potter. Usted le conoce, ¿no es así?

―Sí, sí, lo conozco… -balbuceó el rubio, sabiendo que le sacarían de la habitación si decía lo contrario- es decir, hace mucho tiempo que no le veía, es un viejo amigo. Le encontré aquí de casualidad. Mi madre ocupaba la habitación de enfrente.

―Oh –ella sabía que aquella mujer había muerto en la mañana-. Lo lamento.

―Está bien –Draco volvió a fijar su mirada febril en Harry-. ¿Qué le pasó?

La mujer dudó si contarle o no, pues aquella información estaba destinada exclusivamente para los familiares directos del paciente, pero los ojos del rubio estaban puestos en aquel joven con anhelo y sincera preocupación. Era la primera vez que alguien visitaba al chico y a ella le entristecía que estuviera siempre tan solo… Qué diablos, ese rubio parecía de confianza. Le contaría aunque corriera el riesgo de ser amonestada después.

―Tuvo un accidente de auto hace un año. Pobre criatura… sus padres murieron en ese accidente y él sufrió de daño cerebral. Desde entonces está en coma.

Draco sintió un nudo en la garganta y aferró con más fuerza la mano del moreno.

―Él… él no se recuperará, ¿verdad?

La enfermera se encogió de hombros con pesar, aunque Draco no pudo verlo porque seguía mirando a Harry.

―Nadie lo sabe. Ha estado en esta especie de estado vegetativo desde su accidente. Son muy pocos los casos documentados de pacientes que se recuperan después de algo así, ¿sabe? Muy pocos en realidad.

― ¿Y su familia? ¿No queda nadie con vida que pueda ayudarle, estar con él…?

―Bueno, parece ser que tiene una tía, Petunia _no-sé-qué_, pero nunca lo visita. Creo que no le tiene mucho afecto a su sobrino, la verdad. Lo cual es una pena, porque es tan joven… Me parte un poco el corazón verle solo todo el tiempo.

―Sí.

Draco se puso en pie. Estaba aturdido, cansado y debía ocuparse del entierro de su madre, así que tenía que marcharse. Pero volvería, sin duda lo haría.

o00o

La mañana de navidad amaneció nevando. Draco despertó temprano –había dormido escasas dos horas como máximo-, tomó una taza de té, un par de tostadas con mantequilla y fue a darse una larga y reconfortante ducha con agua caliente. Sabía que debía empezar a recoger las cosas de su madre, pero todavía no se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlo. Se daría unos días para reponerse un poco primero.

Además, tenía una cita importante que cumplir con alguien que era muy especial.

Draco salió del apartamento directo al hospital. Allí preguntó por el médico que trataba a Harry, pero estaba de vacaciones; eso no le sorprendió mucho, aunque sí le desanimó. Finalmente pudo conversar con el doctor que estaba de guardia durante las fiestas navideñas y atendía a todos los pacientes del piso del moreno. El rubio le preguntó por la condición de Harry, aunque tuvo que apelar a todo su poder de convencimiento para que le fuera revelado esa información, pues no era parte de su familia.

Finalmente logró convencerle –quizás porque era la primera persona que _de verdad_ se preocupaba por Harry en todo el tiempo que había estado en el hospital…- y obtuvo la misma respuesta que ya le había dado la enfermera antes: que había sufrido un accidente de tránsito donde se había dado un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza que le había causado daño cerebral. Había estado en condición crítica durante el primero mes después del choque, pero se había recuperado; desde entonces estaba estable, aunque en coma.

Pero Draco recordaba los fuertes dolores de estómago que aquejaban a Harry y le preguntó por ellos, pues no deseaba que continuara su sufrimiento. El doctor leyó el expediente del paciente y luego se le quedó mirando fijamente, como si no comprendiera cómo podía saber algo tan específico de su condición si se suponía que no le había visto sino hasta el día anterior. Porque sí, los medicamente que le administraban a Harry habían causado una leve gastritis. Pero ya estaban tratando aquello y ahora debería estar mucho mejor. No debería haber ningún tipo de dolor.

El rubio suspiró con alivio al saberlo.

El médico continuaba esperando alguna especie de explicación, pero el otro jamás podría darla a menos que quisiera terminar internado en la sala psiquiátrica del hospital. Así que no dijo nada; le dio la mano al hombre, le dio las gracias por la información y luego se fue.

o00o

Un rato después entraba a la habitación de Harry con un libro debajo del brazo. Cuando vio al chico tendido en la cama volvió a sentirse sorprendido. La persona que estaba viendo era la misma que le había encontrado en el muelle, la misma que le había hablado, tocado y reconfortado. Si no fuera por él, Draco quizás estaría muerto ahora y su madre habría llegado al final de su vida completamente sola.

_Ella necesita descansar. Tienes que ser un buen hijo y dejarla descansar._

Era absurdo pensar que este Harry Potter, quien había estado postrado en una cama de hospital todo un año, le había hablado y le había abrazado hacía tres noches…

_Espero que no te importe la compañía._

… Era absurdo conocer el tono de su voz, la calidez de su contacto, su carácter gentil y curioso...

_Yo no estoy aquí para saltar, ¿sabes? Te vi en la distancia y decidí acercarme, es todo._

Draco nunca había conocido realmente a Harry Potter, pero lo _hacía_. Ciertamente no podía explicarlo, no al menos desde el punto de vista científico.

Pero Harry Potter había salvado su vida y Draco siempre le estaría agradecido.

Tomó asiento a su lado y notó que, sobre la mesita de noche, descansaban las viejas gafas que había visto usar a Harry anteriormente. Las sostuvo en sus manos un rato y luego las volvió a dejar donde estaban.

_Estuviste a mi lado y me hiciste compañía. Tú no te imaginas cuánto valoro eso…_

―Hola, Harry –comenzó a hablarle-. No puedo creer que te haya encontrado. No te despediste de mí la otra noche y yo… -la emoción que sentía hacia este hombre era inmensa, abrumadora- quiero agradecerte. Regresé con mi madre, estuve con ella… Ella murió, yo la dejé ir y creo que ahora está en un lugar mejor. Gracias –Draco tomó su mano-, muchas gracias.

Las lágrimas caían ahora libres, completamente libres. No sintió vergüenza de llorar, incluso si era enfrente de Harry. Porque Harry era una persona de confianza y Draco daría lo que fuera, lo que fuera, por verle abrir los ojos.

Sus mejillas se ruborizaron al pensar que el moreno realmente le gustaba.

Le gustaba mucho.

―Cuando despiertes, quizás… ¿quieras tener una cita conmigo?

Se cubrió el rostro con sus manos, sintiéndose un poco tonto.

Luego respiró hondo un par de veces, tratando de calmarse.

―Harry, yo creo que me escuchabas cuando le leía a mi madre o cuando le hablaba, ¿no es verdad? Creo que por eso me ayudaste tanto. Yo no sé si pueda ayudarte a ti de la misma forma en que tú lo hiciste conmigo, pero al menos quiero estar aquí para ti… Ya no quiero que estés solo. No volverás a estarlo, lo prometo.

― _¿… quién eres?_

―_Una persona que ha estado cerca de ti durante mucho tiempo, pero sin que tú lo supieras._

Sonrió y entonces recordó un detalle muy importante.

―Por cierto, mi nombre es Draco, Draco Malfoy. No vayas a olvidarlo, ¿de acuerdo?

Draco abrió entonces el libro y comenzó a leer.

_Terminado el 21 de diciembre de 2011_


End file.
